


Misadventures With Hair

by ZeLemonCake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No angst here, but theyre still trap, everyone is alive AU, everyone is gay for him, everyone is happy au, implied saihara/ouma, just throw up happiness for everyone, ouma is probs gay for him, shuichi is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeLemonCake/pseuds/ZeLemonCake
Summary: Kokichi set himself out to see what's up with Shuichi's hair of his, in the mean time during it, he slowly gets to know his detective a little bit more and more about his obsession with him.





	Misadventures With Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is suppose to be intended to be in Kokichi's POV but me being me, I decided that I'll do it but in a different way.
> 
> So basically I switch little hair and ahoge a lot without even knowing it lol

It twitch.

Kokichi examine the detective from a distance, making sure not to be detected.

Really it all started with stupid Kaito and his loud mouth. They were all in the dining room, enjoying breakfast that Kirumi made, when Kaito popped up a question that got everyone’s attention.

“So Saihara, Akamatsu, are those things just natural?” He pointed up to their ahoges.

Kaede glances up to her hair and pat down her ahoge for it to only spring back up. “Yup, I honestly thought it was just bed hair but it just wouldn't go down.” Tsumugi slightly scoffed, “it's protag hair Akamatsu-san.” everyone glance at the cosplayer nerd before she looks away, avoiding any stares.

Shuichi hasn't uttered a word which Kokichi got on and smirk. “What about you Saihara-chan?” He lightly sings. The detective jump a bit causing his ahoge to spring up a bit before going back to it's normal state. “Uh, same thing with Akamatsu-san.” The conversation died down and a new subject arose.

But it got Kokichi thinking which eventually turned into curiosity, so here he was, stalking Shuichi who was reading a book in the library. He was mostly focusing on his hair, it would twitch and judging from the detective’s expressions, it was a mystery novel that he was itching to solve just from the first chapter. ‘Oh wow I sound like a detective now.’ The grape fanta boy shake his thoughts away and proceed his investigation.

“He's like a dog, don't you think?”

Kokichi ‘accidently’ got Rantaro, Gonta, Kiibo, somehow Maki, Himiko and her duo of which one she loves the most, don’t know why Miu, and Kaede involved. They're out in the courtyard hiding behind a bush, watching Shuichi talking to Kaito. His ahoge wagging back and forth.

“See? A masochistic bitch! I knew it!” Miu sputtered out but everyone ignored her comment. “He really likes taking orders from Momota-kun, huh?” Kaede sweats a bit as she looks at the two. “But it's clearly obvious that little hair of his, may be another source of his emotions. Quite cute huh?” Rantaro speaks up. “Saihara-kun is always cute, Atua says so!” Angie perks up, somehow starting up a battle on who can make Shuichi the cutest, Kokichi ignored them as best as he could but he eventually gave in.

This time a little heart formed.

Shuichi was talking to Kaede about whatever, probably nerdy stuff. Kokichi, alone this time, watched afar. He pout a bit, wishing his dear detective will look at him like that. But the problem was it didn't just form around Kaede. Oh no. It formed to many, many others.

He saw it with Rantaro, Kiibo, Kaito- basically with everyone. Even with Miu for christ sake! Kokichi sighed, frustrated, Shuichi is clearly oblivious with his feelings and clearly can't choose who to love. The supreme leader sighed once more as he head to his dorm to avoid anyone really.

On his way there, of course, he bumps into the man of the day. Shuichi Saihara. “Hmm? Sorry Saihara-chan! Didn't see you there or maybe I did and just want to touch you?” He teased jokingly, expecting a reaction and he got it. He was a bit flustered and his little hair was wavy. “Um, Ouma-kun. It's actually nice for me to bump into you-” his face got more flustered and his hair formed a little heart, “-because I got these new.. deck of cards we can.. perhaps play a game?”

Kokichi was caught off guard but smiled to try to mask it. “Saihara-chan wants to play a game with me?? Yay!! I'm so happy!!” And for once, he didn't need to lie.

The next day was just another day, expect Shuichi was still not present. “Anyone seen my sidekick yet?” Kaito speaks up, everyone shakes their head before the said man enters the room. “Ah Saihara-kun! Good morning!” Kaede greeted him, the emo detective walks to his usual seat. Kokichi notices it immediately, his ahoge was awfully lower than usual, the bags under his eyes, and his hideous bed hair.

“Wow Saihara-chan, you're not looking so bright! Maybe the despair has finally gotten to you?” He didn't know where the despair part came from but he shrug it off when he felt a stare on him. Shuichi glances up and saw everyone looking at him as if they seen a ghost. “I'm fine!” He stuttered.

“No you're not Saihara! I sense my sidekick is in some form of sad!” Kokichi glared at Kaito, ‘it's clearly obvious he's sad you astroidiot’ he thought. Shuichi sighed and rub his hair in place, not touching his ahoge, he started explaining.

“It's nothing really, Monokuma came into my room in the middle of the night and stated he couldn't help but watch me in my sleep, he said it relaxes him that I’m not knowing how much I'm a burden to everyone.. He kept me up all night.” He finishes. We all fell silent not knowing what to say to the poor detective.

Subconsciously, Kokichi speaks up, “At least he isn't lying Saihara-chan! But you shouldn't doubt yourself, after all..” He grinned, “You're the best of the best and you're trying your hardest! You’re the absolute worst! Now which one is a lie?” They all glared at him which made him laugh. “This isn't a time for your lies right now Ouma-kun.” Kirumi said with slight venom. “Ehh? But I was just trying to help Saihara-chan..” Here comes the crocodile tears. “I'm sorry Saihara-chan!!”

Kaito stood up immediately and grab Kokichi by his shirt across the table. “Listen here you little shit.” Everyone sprung to action to separate the two. “Saihara is doing his best and he doesn't need someone like you always up his ass 24 fucking 7!” Kokichi tsk and smirk, “but Momota-chan!! I'm helping him too ya know?” This didn't stop for a while.

They all stop when they heard laughing, they glance over to Shuichi who was holding his stomach. Tears strain from his eyes, his slight flustered face, the soft laughter filled the room. He eventually calmed down as he took steady breaths. He wipe the tears away, “thank you everyone. I feel better.” He smiled.

Kokichi bit his thumb as he sat down on his chair in his lab. After the whole fiasco everyone was back to normal and went their separate ways. He sighed, he looks around his lab, he shrugs it off. He got up and headed out of his lab. As he exited the hall he notice Shuichi walking alone. He took this opportunity and walk towards him.

He creep up to him, “Gotcha Saihara-chan!” He attack him with a hug from behind, a squeal came out of Shuichi, he jump a bit and his little hair spring straight up. “Ahh! Ouma-kun, hello.” He stuttered out, calming himself down, turned to meet the smaller boy. “What's my dear Saihara-chan doing all alone?” The detective became flustered.

“I was heading to the gym since Kaito wanted to meet me there with a couple of others to train.” Kokichi narrowed his eyes. “Ehh? I wasn't invited? Awww.” The supreme leader glance up at his little hair to notice a heart was formed. “You can come if you want Ouma-kun..” He stuttered out again. Kokichi didn't say anything but let go, noticing the heart twitch.

He grin. “I do wanna come butttt… Saihara-chan needs to race me there! 3! 2! 1! GO!” And just like that he bolted out, leaving Shuichi confused before he realized what's going on. “Wait! Ouma-kun!!” He starts running to the gym.

  
Guess Kokichi may have a little _too_ much fun messing with his dear detective.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, despair if you don't. Haha see what I did there? No okay, anyways, I made this when I was sleep deprived and thought "wow shuichi's ahoge" and this was born. 
> 
> It's really terrible since I'm still trying to gasp everyone's character and it's hard ;-;
> 
> Hopefully I can make another danganronpa v3 fanfic but my motivation is eh.
> 
> Anyways byee byee!


End file.
